No More Room In Hell
Ok, some of you guys may have heard of this game, some may not, It's called "No More Room In Hell" it's a Free Steam game made by a few Independent Developer guys that actually have jobs and do this for fun, so no micro-transactions :) So, first off this is a Zombie FPS game. But it is different than the rest and I have never found another that has the same style. It is not a like Left 4 Dead, but it's not a full on survival like DayZ either. What it is, is what the Zombie Apocalyse would really be like. It is Co-op based mostly btw, though you can make a private server by yourself if you wish ;) if you have ever seen any of George Romeros Zombie movies, the zombies are slow and based on those. The game uses co-operative gameplay, with up to 8 players. The player has to defend and maintain their shelter against the undead in the hopes of getting extracted to a safe area, using over 30 weapons, ranging from a .22 Target Pistol to a chainsaw. The game does not have a HUD display on the screen, with no indication of health or ammo. Other players can see it through the coloured username. There are 2 map types in the game: Objective mode and Survival. In objective mode, players must follow the instructions given by the game. They must find the rescue vehicle, which changes every map. In Survival, which is like a realistic last stand, players must survive a series of waves of zombies. The amount of zombies increases as the waves continue, making each wave harder. After the 8th or 10th wave the game will bring in the rescue vehicle and the players must get to it in time. After every 2-3 rounds a supply helicopter comes around the and drops a supply box the players can unbox for extra supplies. It is Realistic based rather than Arcade based, so unlike Left for dead, where you have unlimited ammo in a pistol, and loads in your main guns. Ammo in this game is VERY valuble, as well as the weapons themselves. You are usually put into a decent sized map with a few guns and ammo scattered around the map. You must use your shots carefully and don't just run in guns a blazin. If you get bit, you WILL die, eventually. Unless you find the EXTREMELY rare cure in a supply drop, you will die over 8-10 minutes or so, your vision will fade and you will slow down. You can temporarilly fix it with medicene, but it's only temporary. Once you die, your body comes as a non-playable zombie, but can actually run and is the most dangerous zombie. if you ARE into Arcade Shooters like Left 4 Dead, a lot of people make "Infinite Ammo" servers where you spawn in any weapon from the menu you want, and you have unlimited ammo, still have to reload, but you just see how long you survive that way. It's on the Source engine.